


Slept so long

by original_slash



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Angst, Jilted Lover, M/M, Magic, Some swear words, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: Shadows is on the hunt for something or someone..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> K i wrote this story like 10 years ago on live journal, and the point was one of the longer stories I did. More tags will be added as the story goes. Don't want to give it all away yet.

Shivers went down his spine as he leaned against the brick building. God damn why was Russia so cold? He was watching people come in and out of the club. Some of them were like him, others were unsuspecting meals. He lit a cigarette as he checked his watch. Damn, this contact was 20 minutes late. 

Did this guy think he had all the time in the world? Well he did, but that wasn't the point. The point was he was a busy man and people needed to be on time. He finally sees a nervous looking fellow walking towards the building. At least the contact was dressed for the Russian winter covered from head to toe. Unlike himself who was wearing a pair of jeans, a cotton t-shirt and an unzipped leather jacket. 

“Mr. Shadows?" the man said with fear in his voice. God did this guy look like a weasel. 

“Yea that's me and your late you fucker," Shadows said without even trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. 

“Sorry sir, but its kind of hard to find a cab at this time of night," the weasel tried to stumble out a half ass apology. 

Shadows waved his hand at him like he was trying to get rid of some annoying pest. “I don't want to hear your excuse; do you have what I want?" Shadows was becoming very weary of this man. 

The man nodded and pulled out a manila envelope. Shadows snatched the envelope out of his hand, ripping the top open. “I hope that's what your looking for," the man said with a shaking voice, who knows whether it was of fear or the cold. To anyone else they were just pictures, but to Shadows they were so much more

 

“Yes this is perfect. Now it’s time for your payment." The man came closer to him thinking he was going to get paid with money. 

But with one quick motion of his hands, Shadows had snapped the man's neck in half. He hadn't planned on killing that man, but he was late and he just couldn’t stand for it. Straightening out his jacket; he headed out towards the streets in search of a cab. He was going back to his hotel and sleeping before he started on his hunt again.


	2. Haunting Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams that haunt the hunter..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so this was written to give a hint of why Matt's looking for someone. At this point time is was written there were no tags per say so you didnt have to tell right off the bat. So I kind of kept it like that. Though naming the chapters is new and there is some editing.

He felt cold hands wander down his chest; he almost forgot how much he missed that feeling. Light bites attacked his neck drawing a little blood. Upon the blood spilling onto his skin hot lips came in contact sucking it up. A warm breath comes near his ear and whispers “Matthew."

This causes Matt to wake from sleep. Sitting up thinking about the reoccurring dream he had. Actually one of several dreams that keep happening. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Matt wished he could get these dreams to stop haunting his sleep. Well that was the whole point of this hunt, was getting the person in the dreams. His flight would be in couple hours so reaching down to the floor and grabbed his jeans. The mind wandering where his next destination was. Which was back to the states; he hadn't been there in over 8 months. Heading to D.C. first and then New York. After that he had no clue where he was going. Most of his kind was were the type to wander but they stayed in one spot for at least a couple months. Not him though, he was lucky if he stayed in a city for two nights. He grabbed the envelope from the night stand, taking out a picture that showed a young man shopping at a local store in D.C. He couldn't help but trace his thumb over the man’s face.

 

As if doing that would make him appear right in front of him. Well if everything went his way, he would be seeing this person very soon. How long had he been chasing this guy? Was it fifty or a hundred years? Had been chasing this person so long that he forgot when he actually started hunting him. He had a life before this person invaded his mind. Though times like this had been hard remembering what that life was like. As he walked out of the hotel room, pushing back thoughts before they could surface. Thoughts like had he really lived before this? Was he even living now? Could he go back to living that life after things were all said and done? And the most important question do he really want to go back to that life ?


	3. Little black  heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt follows a lead and learn he's not the only one looking for his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fun fact I wrote this whole two years before the Twilight movies came out. Nothing against it but if you looking for shiny vamps that walk in the day keep walking. These are more inspired by Anne Rice and more traditional stories. Also we have a surprise guest.

At least D.C nights were warmer than Russia and not quiet as dead either. He was taking long strides while trying to avoid the bustle of downtown. Keeping his head down trying to find the address where his target had been seen. He finally saw a sign that said “Little Black Heart." Shadows snorted at the name, definitely was different. As he opened the door, a bell jingled letting the owner know that they had another customer. It was a small shop with shelves filled with books, charms, herbs and other tools used for magic. After waiting for what seems like an eternity, he saw a tall lanky man come out of the back room. He had black hair that had been attempted to be spiked. And of course he was covered with tattoos and piercing, an ordinary human. Except for the pendent he wore, which he saw was from a coven from the old country.

 

“Hello sir how I can help you?" the man asked.

 

"I was wondering if you've seen this man," Shadows asked, showing him one of the pictures he brought with him.

 

The man grabbed the photo to get a better look at it. A smile spread across the man's face. “Yea I know Johnny, know him really well," he said as he pulled down his shirt collar reveling two small puncture marks. Shadows had no doubt what cause those marks. “Pretty old school for a vamp. Most are more concerned with getting laid then feeding," the man remarked.

 

“You must have a death wish if you regularly get fucked by vampires," Shadows said.

 

The man shrugged his shoulders and said “You guys are good for business. And if there’s anything I can do to make sure you come back then I'll do it. Except for dying of course."

 

“Of course. How long was Johnny here?" Shadow steered the subject back to Johnny.

 

“Hmm well he was here for weeks and left about 10 days ago," He said as he walked to the counter where the register was. “You a scorned lover?" he asked as he pulled the drawer opened. Shadows looked at him like he was his next meal with that comment. The man held out his hands out in defense.

 

“Hey I'm just asking cuz you’re like the second guy to ask about Johnny in 3 days." he said. This information of course grabbed Shadows attention.

 

“Who else has been asking about Johnny?" he asked. His mind raced to think of people that would use Johnny to bait him.

 

“Some guy who gave me a fake name. Called himself “Syn Vengeance”. Jimmy had made air quotes at the name. 

"Pretty weird guy too. Kept muttering something about Shadows begot Christ and Christ is in the shadows," the man seemed somewhat amused about what had happened earlier. Shadows had a slight clue about what this Syn was talking about, though he did not share this with the man.

 

“What did you tell him?" he asked.

 

"Same thing I’m about to tell you, he was here for a week, left almost two weeks ago and might be heading out to New York City or Montreal," the man answered.

 

"Did he mention if he was staying with someone?" Shadows was grabbing at straws now, every little bit of information helped.

 

“Nope, not a word about that." he said. Shadows sighed, he knew that was all the man knew about Johnny.

 

“Thanks man, you've been a great help to me tonight. If I call here for more information who do I ask for?" Shadows stated.

 

“Just ask for Jimmy," he answered.

 

Shadows nodded and left without another word, he had to catch a plane to New York City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the last of Jimmy? who is the Syn? Why the hell is after Johnny? Stay tune folks!


	4. Trailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is literally trailing Johnny's scent.

Matt was standing in a dark alley way of New York City trying to get a scent of Johnny. He didn't care how old the scent was, at least he knew that Johnny had been there. He shivered again though there was no reason to be cold. Ever since he had left D.C, he was constantly cold. It felt like a cold hand was on his shoulder and he couldn't shake it off. Cold like Johnny's hands used to be. Even when Johnny was alive his hands were like ice, never warming up. After turning him, the rest of his body went like his hands except for his lips. It was like all the body heat had gone to them. On Shadow's skin the kisses felt like fire. With the mention of fire, his thoughts turned to the other man hunting Johnny.

 

He had heard stories about this man and for some unknown reason he was after him and Johnny in particular . Shadows had never met the man, but he was looking forward to it. Just so he could break that man's neck like a chicken. Shadows stopped in his tracks; he caught a whiff of Johnny's scent, an odd mixture of whiskey and clove cigarettes. It was somewhat stale, but he was maybe 2 or 3 days behind Johnny. He followed the scent through a long windy alley way. Of course Johnny couldn't make it easy for him to be followed. He wasn't sure how long he was in the alley way but it finally ended at a bridge. At the bridge, a figure could be seen near the railing. Shadows sprinted to the figure, making sure he could catch up to them if they decided to run.

 

When he saw who was at the bridge his heart stopped. Well, it would have stopped if it was still beating. Johnny was actually there waiting for him. Shadow tried to soak up every detail about him, from the length of his hair, to how it was bleached. How he wore those jeans with band t- shirt. Shadows was just about to speak when Johnny turned around to face him. All those things that he was going to say were gone. A smirk came across Johnny's face.

 

“Hello Matthew. I wish I could say it was good to see you," bitterness oozed from his words.

 

Shadows had regained some of his thoughts and was about to speak but Johnny raised his hand and yelled “Silence all of the lies." And with that it felt like someone had glued his mouth shut.

 

“For once I want to do all the talking and you do all the listening. I have waited fifty years for this." Johnny took a deep breath like he was trying to collect his nerve.

 

Johnny wanted to make sure he said everything right. All these feelings, all the reasons why he left had to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading, I know the first couple have been slow but don't worry they will pick up soon.


	5. Perfect Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny lets out his grievance about Shadow.

Do you remember when we first met?" Johnny asked. Shadows nodded. They had met at a local pub in the middle of winter. Shadows had gone in there because there was no one outside and he wanted to get warm. Johnny had been working there, passing out the drinks to the locals.

“And remember when you had to leave and asked me to come with you? And how not once did I asked why you had to go or where we were going." Johnny pointed out.

 

Again Shadows nodded, he had to get out, people were becoming suspicious of him. And by that time he had to leave Johnny had gotten under his skin. So of course he couldn't leave without him.

 

“Do you know why I went with you? Left the only life I knew, all my friends and family?" Johnny questioned. Shadows was trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He had an idea on why Johnny came with him. 

“Like an idiot I followed you because I loved you!!" Johnny screamed "And because I thought you loved me too." His voice lowered with those words, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. Shadows tried to speak but the spell held strong.

 

“I realized you never loved me when you turned me into this!" Johnny threw his hands up in frustration. “And you turned me without asking me! You just did it without asking what I wanted!" Johnny yelled.

 

“You were dying. There wasn't time to ask what you wanted. I had to turn you, there was no other option." Shadows said, the words came flying out. Remembering that the spell would only keep you silent if you lied. He hoped that Johnny knew about this loop hole. Johnny seemed shock, though whether it was at the words Shadow’s said or that he actually spoke was anyone guess .

 

“What do you mean you had no choice? You could have just let me die." Johnny stated.

 

Shadow shrugged his shoulders and said “To me, that was never an option. I didn't want to be alone anymore and I couldn't just let you go.”

 

“Why couldn’t you let me go?" Johnny asked. Shadows chose to remain silent about this question. He just couldn’t admit why he had to have Johnny, not even to himself.

 

“Why?" Johnny asked, stepping closer to Shadows.

 

“Please don't make me say it." Shadows requested. In defeat, Johnny stepped away from him, knowing he wasn't going to get the answer he wanted.

 

“You have always been a coward, and now I know that." Johnny spat out, trying to get a reaction from Shadows. He wasn't sure if those words had stung him but he made sure the next thing he said did. “And that is why I hate you with every fiber in my being." he hissed.

 

He got a reaction from Shadows, but not the one he was expecting. Next thing he knew Shadows was standing very close to him. So close that either of them had been alive they would have heard each other’s heart beat.

 

“Do you really hate me?" Shadows whispered. Johnny moved his lips but no sound came out. He forgot that being that close to Shadows made your brain automatically shut off. Shadows leaned in for a kiss but instead of coming in contact with skin he came in contact with air.

 

“Don’t act so surprised. You know I always loved to tease you." illusion Johnny said. “I’ve been long gone from this place for awhile, and I have one last thing to say to you."

 

He continued and leaned into Shadows ear and whispered “Come catch me if you can." And like that he was gone. Shadows just stood there trying to figure out what had just happened. Once he did, he punched the railing, unaware that there had been someone watching all of this in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Johnny knows magic, that can only spell trouble for Matt. And who is lurking in the dark? Is it friend or foe? Stay tuned in folks.


	6. That four letter word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow thinks about what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post but here we go! Reminder I dont know or own any of these people.

Shadows walked back to the hotel buried in his thoughts. Going over and over what had just happened. Since when had Johnny become so strong in magic? He knew Johnny was a fast learner, he just didn't think he could learn such powerful spells at his young age. Hell, Shadows couldn't even handle some of those spells and he was much older than Johnny. Johnny must be one of those people who just have a natural talent for magic. It had never occurred to him that Johnny would send an illusion to meet him. Was it sent to test how Shadows would react to seeing Johnny? Well if it was he basically failed that test.

 

God, why couldn't he say those words?! Cuz he was a big, bad vampire who had no heart. No heart, no emotion, a voice in his head said. A cold hearted vampire can't feel or give … ugh even in his own head he couldn't say that word. Though that four letter words was the main reason he brought Johnny to the other side. That same word was the one that was causing him to chase Johnny around the world, though some of the emotions were hate and revenge now. Caused by Johnny just leaving like that, without a word of good bye, without a reason why he had to leave in the first place.

 

For the most part Shadows just wanted what they had before back. Hunting prey in dark alleys, chasing weak vampires away from their hunting grounds, killing vampire hunters, normal things that all vampires do, what he had done with his other fledglings. Though there were some things that Johnny did that no one else had done, living or dead. He sent electrical waves throughout his whole body with one touch, setting his whole undead soul on fire with one kiss. This feeling was much more powerful then lust, it was like they were in … . No he wasn't going to think it or say it. That word had ruined everything between him and Johnny. Now he was struggling to get back what was his.


	7. Sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because chapter 6 was so short you get a double heaping tonight. Also there is mention of blood of victim so you are warned.

Shadow was back in the inn with Johnny where they first met. They were in Johnny's old bedroom. It wasn't with Johnny of the past though. His hair was short and for some odd reason… blonde. It didn't matter what he looked like though, all that Shadows cared about was that he was on top of Johnny again.

 

Licking the blood from their victims off of Johnny's torso like they had done so many times when Johnny was still new to the vampire life. Small whimpers escaped from Johnny's lips encouraging him to go on. Running his fingers through Shadows hair as he whispered, “Oh god Matthew don't stop, not now," as he leaned in to kiss him. Shadows eyes started to open at this moment, causing him to turn slightly turn his head to make sure if he had been dreaming or not.

 

And of course, the bed was empty, no signs of anyone else being there. Shadows just rolled his eyes; this was now starting to get annoying. He didn't care if it was Johnny or his own mind creating these dreams but whatever it was had better stop soon before he went nuts. He sat up and reached for the phone, he was getting plane tickets for California. He was taking a shot in the dark on where Johnny was going. He was pretty sure that he headed out west. Every time he pissed off Johnny, he would head towards places where people's dreams had died. For some reason Johnny seemed more at home in places like Los Angeles or New York then places that were more like his hometown.

 

As he got ready for his flight, his mind wandered to this Syn character. Was he hot on Johnny's trail? Why had the focus changed from getting him to getting Johnny? Shadows had never met the guy, but he knew that he had been chasing Shadows for at least 20 years. And somehow he had managed to stay a step or two ahead of this hunter. Unlike most hunters, he didn't follow several vampires at one time. He seemed to focus on him and Johnny. 

All other vampires that he came in contact with were target practice. No one knew where this guy came from though. He just sort of appeared after the cleansing. He had to have existed before then but no one knew the life before. Hell even he himself had some kind of life before becoming a vampire. He would have to worry later about finding this guy. He had his hands full with chasing Johnny around the world. Right now he had to finish packing and head out again to another airport.


	8. What's my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief explanation on how Johnny and Shadow got there name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck to those in Florida with Hurricane Irma please be careful and safe.

What a long flight from New York to California, though compared to how they use to travel taking months instead of hours was better. It wouldn't have been a bad flight except for the young vampire that would not shut up. He had immediately recognized Shadows and proceeded to tell him his life story. Shadows tried to block the mindless chatter deciding once he got off the plane and away from prying eyes that kid's vocal cords were going to be torn out. 

The kid said his name was Joke; Shadows resisted the urge to tell them they were right about that. Joke was telling him why his vampire family called him that. Shadows remembered when people started calling him Shadows instead of Matthew. He would come and go so easily that it made the older vampire wonder why they had missed him. They said it was like he had became one of the shadows on the wall, hence his new name.

 

The memory of Johnny's vampire name came into mind. Shadows had called Johnny, Christ more then his own name during sex. Johnny would tease and ask Shadows to say his name, just to make sure he knew it. He usually did say it, after stuttering a few more Christ’s of course. Once he did that he got that sexy lip curl that Johnny did oh so well. To him it was sexy, though most people thought it made Johnny look like an idiot. And when he did that smile, it would lead into a kiss, and that kiss would lead into Johnny saying

 

"You may call me Christ because I'm your savior.” 

Shadows knew Johnny was kidding, but in a way he did save him. He of course never said this to Johnny and especially just recently admitting this to himself. Shadows was brought out of his thoughts with a thump. The kid had hit him on the chest, though he meant it as a playful gesture. This kid had official worn out his welcome hours ago. He just smiled at the kid and thought about how great it was going to be when he tore that kid to pieces.

 

**Hours later**

 

Shadows was walking on Sunset Blvd, he could still taste Joke’s blood in his mouth. Boy, Joke didn't know what had hit him. He never got tired of making his victims scream. He wondered what Johnny was up to, if he was going to send another illusion to meet him. What had happened that he had to create an illusion to talk to him? Why did he suddenly want to talk to him? 

It had been 50 years since they actually talked to each other. The closest they had been to talking to each other was through other people. And what was he so afraid of that he couldn't see him in person? Johnny had a lot nerve calling him a coward when he couldn't even face the one he abandoned Maybe abandoned was a strong word. More like stranded. One moment he's sharing a bed with Johnny and next thing he knows, Johnny wasn’t next to him anymore. Johnny took nothing with him when he left. All his clothes papers, and pictures were still at the house.

 

At the time, Shadow just thought he went for a walk. But after three nights and still no Johnny he thought he was kidnapped. After two weeks with no ransom note or word of Johnny's body being found he realized he’d been dumped. He thought he was worthy of at least a ‘ Dear Shadows’ letter but Johnny didn't even leave a fuck you, we're finished. Not even after 5 months did he sent word on why he left or that they were officially through. Shadows figured he was rebelling and would be back once he saw what was out there. After 2 years, Shadow got tired of waiting for Johnny to decide to come home. That’s when he decided he was going to make Johnny come home, whether he like it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. I do make minor changes to this as I transfer from live journal. So if you want to read this or other stories look for me as jumper24 on livejournal.


	9. Who are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another city Shadow has gone to, does he final find Johnny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Sorry people I work retail & this holiday position started in Oct instead of Nov but now I'm back on my regular schedule so we will continue.

Outside another nameless club Shadow smokes a cigarette. He watched a fellow cross the street towards him at least this contact was on time. Too bad about that he had wanted to snap another contact neck. The guy didn't even say anything, just shoved a piece of paper in his hand and headed down the street. Shadows couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. You'd think he at least stop so he could get paid. Oh well the guy's loss not his.

 

Shadow unfolded the piece of paper and couldn't believe what was written on it. 'Meet me in an hour at Johnson's Warehouse and everything will be explained.' 

There had been no signature but Shadow was pretty sure he knew who wrote it. He hailed a cab and told them where to go. Johnny must have been somewhat impressed by what he said in New York or he wouldn't have sent that note. The driver went too fast and took corners on two wheels but he got him there in 30 minutes. Shadows paid the man and headed towards the warehouse. There had been a lock on the door but it was broken off. Shadows was grateful for that meant he didn't have to climb through a window. He was getting too old for shit like that.

 

When he went inside the whole place was lit up and there was no one around yet. Then he heard a noise coming from above his head. He looked up and saw someone walking across the catwalk. Shadows knew it wasn't Johnny without even seeing the face; this man was too tall to be him. 

He got a closer look at the man as he came down the stairs. The man had a black trench coat on that came to floor combined with what look like black cowboy boots. He could see the two guns that hung on leather belt that was practical on his hip. He wore a dagger around his neck, the traditional symbol for a hunter. Except his dagger had dried blood on it and the chain was sliver not gold. He didn't wear the traditional war paint that the hunters usually wear. It was more like from that movie where the guy comes back from the grave. It had something to do with a bird; he's pretty sure its called The Raven.

"Who the fuck are you and what the hell is going on here?" Shadows yells at the man.

The man steps off the last step and says " I'm Syn and you are here for you funeral."


	10. Great balls of fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Shadows meets Syn, now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup you get two updates because I know i neglected this very much.

Shadows snort at what Syn had said "You are the mighty Syn? The one that has been chasing me all these years? I must say I'm quite disappointed. I thought you would be bigger." Shadows said in a dull voice he ate hunters like him for breakfast literally.

"Appearance can be deceiving. Like no one would think a guy Christ size could do any damage." Syn said Shadows tried to read this man to see if he did anything to Johnny but he got nothing form him.

 

"What the fuck did you to do to Johnny?" Shadows growled at him.

 

"Nothing yet. But I hope to make his death as painful as possible. " Syn said as he looked to a door off to the side.

 

And like on cue Johnny came through the door after kicking it down. He never saw Syn, all he saw was Shadows and that was his target. He came charging towards Shadows giving him no time to tell him that he wasn't the enemy this time. Johnny had a rage in his eyes that shut off the thinking part of his brain. Next thing Shadows sees is a fireball floating above Johnny's hand. Shit when the fuck did he learn that trick Shadows thinks when he sees it. His next though is he's in trouble now as he ducks out of the fireballs path. He skids across the floor hoping that Syn plan isn't to let Johnny kill him and then kill Johnny.

 

Another fireball appears in Johnny's hand" Get on your feet you maggot and take it like a man." Johnny snarls. Boy 50 years of anger can really change a person Shadows thinks.

 

"Wow quite a temper you got there. I can see why Shadows would choose you." Syn said drawing Johnny's attention to him.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" Johnny said now seeing Syn for the first time.

 

"Me? I'm the guy who's going to end your life." Syn said so casual like they were talking about the weather .

 

In response Johnny threw the fireball at Syn, who of course ducked and threw something at Johnny. It was a small sliver ball and when it hit Johnny in the chest ropes came out it. Tying his feet and hands behind his back. Johnny of course fell to the ground with a thump; he couldn't break the ropes that must have been cast under a spell.

 

"What kind of hunter are you that ties its prey?" Johnny growled as he struggled to get free.

 

"A smart one. Modern technology mixed with magic is so much more reliable than just magic." He said as he looked down at his prey. He titled his head like a little kid does when they see something they've never seen before. " I was going to torture you but I think I'll save that for your sire." Syn said as he grabbed the dagger from his neck.

 

He was preparing to cut Johnny's neck off. Yea he said he wasn't going to torture him but that didn't mean that there wasn't going to be any pain. He had somewhat forgot about Shadows thinking he had been knocked out cold from dodging the fireball.

 

But Shadows was quite awake and was about to pounce on Syn when a new voice spoke " Am I too late for the party?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who is reading hope you do enjoy. By the way any guess to the movie Shadow was talking bout in the previous chapter? Did you catch the error?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, as the story goes on more characters will come along.


End file.
